<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRIVE: AGAINST THE WAVE by webhead3019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094616">DRIVE: AGAINST THE WAVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019'>webhead3019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drive (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>“Back against the wall and odds, with the strength of a will and a cause. Your pursuits are called outstanding, you’re emotionally complex.” — College and Electric Youth’s “Real Hero”</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRELUDE: HALF ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Back against the wall and odds, with the strength of a will and a cause. Your pursuits are called outstanding, you’re emotionally complex.” — College and Electric Youth’s “Real Hero”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The driver didn’t have a name. He was simply the Kid. He never spoke and he must have a reason for that. No matter what, he had a sense of cool about him so he’d never say. Further about the Kid, there are certain mystiques. There’s a mystique in the way he operates. There’s a mystique hidden away in that hypnotic gaze. He was a true mesmerizer in every sense of the word. It’s hard to know what’s really going on with the Kid at any given moment. He only ever lets people in at a distance, but he refuses to let it be too close. He’s only let them in close enough to know only what they needed to know. There’s so much in there that he won’t let out. There’s more in there that he simply can’t let out.</p><p>The people he had learned to become close with were no longer a part of his life. The Kid is not a robot and he’s capable of feeling. He’s just as human as the rest of us, but he has a different way of expressing it. He would no longer be the Kid if he wasn’t who he was or if he hadn’t led himself to where he sits now. To further prove that he’s human, the Kid is not perfect either. He can be the hero and he can make mistakes too. Having been a wheelman so long for the criminal underworld, these errors in judgment can be at times met with disastrous consequences. He’s a haunted man, though now he is a hunted man as well. As the Kid has done before and will continue to do again, he won’t allow that to phase him.</p><p>He will stay ahead of the curve and survive as he has survived before. After all, he’s spent so much of his life if not most of it on the run already. This is the path he chose. Whether that’s for the better remains to be seen. Have you ever heard of the story of the scorpion and the frog? The scorpion or the Kid in this place, holds this tendency to put himself in peril. Due to a past he can no longer outrun, he must think of ways to continue without break. In regards to his perilous auto-drive, he was born with the trait and it has accosted him many times over. Yet, he has never been completely beat because of it. That’s because he has an inventory of methods at his disposal rather than the one.</p><p>While the frog may have drowned by his own sting, this particular scorpion is nevertheless not without his bedrock. As it stands, he is still very close to his bedrock. The Kid hasn’t fled Los Angeles yet, but a certain amount of mystique is still on his side. Gangs on the West Coast have set about an end for the Kid, but he’s just getting started. Waves have come and waves have gone. No matter what new heights said waves surf, to live is his drive. The Kid is forever racing, driving his car against the wave. Armed currently with a synthesizer pop mixtape, a claw hammer, and a refurbished 1973 Chevelle Malibu, he’s got able hands. If you dare, join the Kid in his drive against the wave.</p><p>DRIVE: AGAINST THE WAVE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE DRIVEN END: HALF TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Haiku about Drive: Against the Wave</p><p>Waves come as waves go<br/>No matter to what new heights<br/>I will surf above<br/>Forever race beyond it<br/>The curve is target<br/>I will transcend, ebbs to tides<br/>To live is the drive</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kid was setup in a job gone horrifically wrong. So wrong off course did the job veer, that it led to the literal and figurative deaths of what few friends he had left. The literal deaths came in the form of Standard Gabriel along with his father figure and enabler Shannon. He had little time to get to know Standard and the time he had with him was complicated to say the least, but he had come to see him as someone near to a brother. Despite being constantly at odds with each other, the Kid did not take his death lightly. Although, it didn’t come anywhere close to the level of impact that Shannon’s death and on him.</p><p>Shannon was his longest known and truest friend. He had helped keep the Kid employed and out of trouble since day one, so his death had considerable impact on the Kid. From that point on, he knew he could never see his developed love interest Irene nor her son Benicio ever again. The Kid could never risk this, as doing so would certainly endanger them in the eyes of death. It had nearly taken them once and the only assurance the Kid has now was this. He must get as far away from Irene and Benicio Gabriel as humanly possible. Thankfully, he has just the car to put in the necessary mileage as the less time he spent traversing via foot the better.</p><p>He has since disposed of the job botcher and Jewish mobster Nino Paolozzi as well as his fellow business associate and assassin Bernie Rose. The men may have been the ones to tell him of his fate and fail to deliver on just that, but they are not without their legacy’s contingencies. The Kid is forced to deal with the mafia empire’s next-in-line nevertheless. The Kid made sure to make one last stop at the very workshop which had made him a mechanic and Hollywood stunt driver by day and a getaway driver for the criminal underbelly of Los Angeles by night. He was there to say his last goodbyes to Shannon, but it was a little more than just that.</p><p>The Kid was also there to pick up some much required memories... memories or tools he require to assist him on his great escape. With these select tools in mind, he was going to figure out how to fix this mess he had gotten into. He intended to tirelessly lever and twist about, even if that unacceptable fate is the very thing that kills him. He’d rather steer himself off a cliff in both dictionary definitions to suicide, rather than totally lose control over his wheel to the prying hands of fate. The Kid may not be committed to looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life, yet he wasn’t committed to dying either. This is why the Kid sought out the separate however sacred silver lining.</p><p>This silver lining is the highway cement which paved the middle between the stated committals. On their individual own, the commitments can not work hand-in-hand with one another. Albeit, they are a singular force of sizable value when fused with the power of the middle ground. When fused with middle ground, it is the power comparable of legion in one. The fact that the next wave is coming for the Kid is an insurance. It is an inevitability which is well aware of. He’s aware of it and yet he refuses to be beat by it for it matters to him not, how monstrous or destructive the tide. When the promised tsunami arrives on his shore to to attempt its crushing blow, the Kid will be ready to counter.</p><p>The Kid will surf not only on, but maintain his said surf its foamy mile-high summit. With the right tools on hand, it is quite possible to be mortal and yet be one with the wave. You can be bodily one with the wave without being bodily consumed by it. It’s not something that can be maintained forever as no one is capable of living forever. So too is the fact that no one is capable of driving his car forever. However, it is not the plunge of one’s car that decides the driver’s fate. It is the plunge of the man behind the wheel. Indeed, that plunge should belong entirely to the driver himself. The ideal drive is not one which necessarily lives forever so much as it is one you take to the grave with you.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED . . .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>